Cinema Seduction
by Angel Taisha
Summary: In where Matsumoto just wants her Captain to come watch a movie with her one evening. Innocent enough, right? Contains a mild lemon. Yay! another pointless one shot from me.../sarcasm


**A/N: I don't really know what to make of this… it seems that I am simply unable to write anything but one shots of these two- but even worse is I wish they would at least have some sort of point, or even ended decently. Once again, this one has no point, and it's a very mild lemon (if it even counts)****. I don't write explicit intimate scenes, which is probably obviously evident here, but it wouldn't leave me alone so I had to try! **

**~X~**

"Aww! Come on, Toshi-sama!" Rangiku pouted, leaning forward onto Toushirou's desk; her long, strawberry blond locks cascading into the folds of her cleavage as she stared at him with pleading steel blue eyes. "It's only one night just to watch a movie with me! Why won't you come? We can have popcorn and those sweet little candies you like so much!"

"I'm not in the mood..." He said evenly, leaning back into his chair to get his face out of the proximity of his Vice-Captain's chest. "...And don't call me that wretched nickname. I hate it." Toushirou folded his arms into himself, slitting his eyes in annoyance hoping Rangiku would get the hint.

Unfortunately for him, she didn't.

Rangiku had been trying for weeks to get him to come over to her place after work but to no avail. She felt that her Captain had been working way too much and enjoying way too little in life and hated that even after the 50 years they'd been a team, Toushirou refused to spend any time with her other than work.

Her stance did not waver as he tried to bore into her with his attempt at menacing eyes and she pouted even more in retaliation. In that instant an idea hit her. _"Why didn't I think of this sooner?" _Rangiku asked herself as her eyes lit up, instantly changing her Captain's expression to one of fear, wondering just what that woman was thinking.

"Fine." She resolved, pushing herself off of his desk. Flicking the hair out of her top with her hand, Rangiku turned away to head for the door. "You don't have to watch a movie with me. I'll just go meet up with Kira and the guys at the bar to drink all night." As she reached the doorway Toushirou called out to her.

"Hold it, Matsumoto."

"Yes, Tosh...I mean, Taicho?" She half turned, her lips curling into a devilish smirk. "What's up?"

Toushirou Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th division knew full well what happened whenever his Vice-Captain decided to go out with the guys to "drink all night". It ultimately meant she would be passed out yet again on the couch in his office the next day and _he_ would have to do all of the paperwork. He reasoned that if he decided to watch a movie with her that she wouldn't drink and actually get some work done tomorrow...maybe even come in early!

But he was no idiot.

Toushirou also knew Rangiku and her habits all too well after all those years, and he was not about to believe in any of those thoughts. Still, it seemed that at least she wouldn't drink if he were with her so he sighed, meeting her over at the door.

"All right. I'll come watch a movie with you, just this once."

"Yay!" Rangiku clapped happily, following Toushirou out of the office. "We're gonna have so much fun!" As she closed the door behind her she thought to herself. _"I knew that would get him to change his mind!"_ and the two flash-stepped through Seireite over to Rangiku's place.

"So what movie are we going to watch, Matsumoto?" Toushirou asked, entering her apartment and slipping off his wooden sandals. She came up behind him and removed his Captain's cloak, startling the young man. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Rangiku hung his cloak on a hook behind the door, setting her pink sash on the top of it. "Oh you don't need that now!" She declared, removing her own sandals, kicking them onto the mat she had by the front door. "We're gonna relax so we may as well get comfortable! Now let me get started on that popcorn! Go sit on the futon. What will you drink?"

"Water's fine." He said, exhaling nervously as he headed for the futon she had mentioned. Why he let something so simple as removing his Captain's cloak make him jump was beyond him, although he had a sneaking suspicion that Rangiku had for some time, some sort of thing for him but even that thought caused him to laugh. There was no way _that_ was possible.

Or was it?

She looked innocent enough staring at the microwave as it popped a bag of popcorn, waiting for it to finish. All she wanted was company, right? And the fact that he had that growth spurt just a year ago after 20 years of being the same height and was almost as tall as her didn't count, not to mention the fact that she had been eyeing him a little differently lately set off some signals as well...eyeing him as if he were one of her late night bar conquests instead of just her Captain. But it was all in his head, right?

"Right." He said, dropping Indian-style onto the futon. Rangiku looked in his direction.

"You say something, Taicho? Right what?"

Realizing that he had said that word aloud Toushirou blushed, waving his hand at her. "It's nothing, Matsumoto. Is the popcorn done yet? And where are those candies you promised me?" He sighed in relief, satisfied she didn't notice his aversion to the question she'd asked.

"Whelp, here we are! And let's get the movie started!" Rangiku threw a blanket over in Toushirou's direction and he caught it; a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's this for?" He asked as she sat down next to him.

"To use in case you wanna get cozy!" She replied, placing the bowl of popcorn between her legs, dipping into it immediately. "Have some! It's really good!"

The movie began; it was an action/adventure flick about a fighter that killed his opponents with one touch in a journey to save the woman he loved. Toushirou glanced over at his Vice-Captain, noting how engrossed in the movie she'd become, contentedly shoving popcorn into her suddenly sexier-than-before mouth.

Did he just think that her mouth was sexy?

_"No way."_ He thought, reaching into the bowl for a handful, hitting the bottom of her breasts with his fist as he pulled out of it, blushing profusely. "Sorry."

"It's OK, Taicho!" Rangiku ignored the contact, probably out of being used to that happening many other times before. "How do you like the movie? Or are you going to be staring at me the whole time?"

Toushirou was tired of blushing, and he had done it more times in the short amount of time he'd been there than in his entire life, which was longer than he'd like to recall.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Toushirou huffed in defense, cramming the popcorn into his mouth hastily.

"You've been staring at me for the past ten minutes, Toshi." She giggled, "You act like I'm gonna do something to you if you look away or something."

He stared at her in disbelief; his eyes wide as his cheeks continued to redden. "That's ridiculous, Matsumoto..." Toushirou stammered, covering himself with the blanket as he sweat-dropped. "Why...why would I think that?"

The situation had just gotten uncomfortable for the young Captain and he suddenly regretted agreeing to come over. Everything he said to her seemed to get turned around on him and her nonchalant-ness was, for some reason, making him paranoid. Deciding there was no way out of the situation he was in, he settled onto his back with the blanket over him and tried to focus on the movie that was still playing out before them when a hand ghosted over the lower part of his abdomen, making him jump out of his spot.

"MATSUMOTO!" He shrieked, using the blanket as a shield for his body as he sat perched on the arm of her futon. "What the hell!?"

His Vice-Captain started to giggle, and that turned into an all out burst of laughter, tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh Toshi-sama!" She coughed, wiping her eyes. "I was just picking off a piece of lint that was on the blanket! Why are you so jumpy?" Rangiku did her best to stifle her laughter as she flicked the fuzz ball she'd retrieved into the air, because it was obviously making her Captain very distressed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back down onto the futon and next to her. "Honestly, Taicho...I don't understand why you are so on edge tonight! You need to relax!"

"S...sorry." Toushirou mumbled in embarrassment as he sat there; his arms folded neatly into his chest and his head lowered so she couldn't see his eyes. "I don't think it was a good idea for me to have come here after all..." He used the jumpiness she noticed to his advantage. "I guess I _am_ just a little edgy tonight and maybe I should go." Toushirou moved to get off of the futon but he was stopped as Rangiku leaned over to face him, her eyebrows knitted in disapproval while she grabbed his shoulders.

"You are _not_ going anywhere, Taicho! Not while you are this tense!" Toushirou locked his eyes with hers in hopes to read her expression but he wasn't able to; the only light in the room was from the TV and because it was behind her, Rangiku's face was shrouded in shadow, which was probably a good thing because he didn't see her face get closer to his in time to dodge the lips that crashed onto his, or the tongue that tried to break through his teeth.

"Maphumopho!" He grumbled into her mouth, struggling from beneath her grasp, but the grip she had on his arms, and her bulging breasts pinning him down as well were too hard to fight. She broke away from his face and dove into his neck, licking his earlobe before marking the tender flesh where his shoulder and neck met.

"Don't fight it, Toshi..." Rangiku drawled huskily, continuing her pursuit of the flesh just millimeters from her lips. "I'm gonna make sure you're _very_ relaxed by the time this movie is over." She felt his body shiver underneath her and bit down harder, causing him to groan. "So you like that, Tai-cho?"

Toushirou didn't know what to make of what his Vice-Captain was doing to him, because the only pleasure he'd ever felt came from the times he self serviced himself, and there was never any skin nibbling or touching involved when that was happening. All he _did_ know was that the tingling sensations from the tips of his fingers straight down to the ends of his toes were starting to have an effect on another part of his body and it was quickly rising, poking her inner thigh. He had hoped she wouldn't notice, but once again he knew Rangiku was the type of person who never missed _anything _that could be potentially embarrassing for him_._

"I'll take _that_ as a _yes_" Rangiku smirked, meeting her Captain's lips again, and this time she wasn't alone in her ministrations as he cupped her face in his hands eventually losing them in her hair, tugging Rangiku towards him. Toushirou knew his inner confidence wasn't coming from any logical thoughts in his head but rather through what he was feeling, and because of that he found that he couldn't control anything he was doing.

Rangiku's hands pressed onto Toshiro's chest, moving through the break in his haori until they were firmly on bare skin and let them explore his upper body before making their way to his shoulders where she pulled the sleeves down from his arms. Once the haori was gone, her hands went back to his face, finding purchase along his jaw line, deepening the kiss they shared.

Meanwhile, Toushirou was still struggling within himself as to how much he could get away with in his situation. Sure, he could probably do anything he wanted but he still felt shy, unsure if she'd really _want_ him to do anything and of course once again- Rangiku noticed.

"Don't be afraid to touch me..." She breathed, smoothing back the hair that had fallen into his face from the sweat emanating from his body. "Show me what you can do with those hands of yours, Toshi..._please_."

He couldn't take the pleading in her voice; it drove him over the edge, and much to his surprise the way she called him by the nickname he thought he hated had suddenly taken on another meaning and tone. It was no longer mocking but rather, dare he think..._endearing?_ Slowly, his hand made its way to one of her breasts, and he slid it underneath her top, feeling the tender nipple harden between his fingertips. Rangiku gasped, which startled the young man and he stopped, looking at her with frightened teal eyes, afraid he'd done something wrong.

"Why'd...you...stop?" she moaned, unable to form any coherent words from all of the pleasure she was feeling, kissing along his chin to his ear again, making him shudder.

"I'm not hurting you?" Toushirou asked honestly, still afraid to move his hand from where it stopped and she smiled, taking it in hers to put it back where he'd had it.

"No. It feels good, actually." Rangiku held his hand under hers, opening and closing it over her breast to urge him on and eventually he felt comfortable enough to do it on his own and she smiled into his lips. "That's it, right..._there"_. She shifted so both of her legs were on either side of his body, feeling the covered erection press into her and ground slowly against him, making him moan into her mouth.

"Ung...ran...giku..." He tried to say, finding it just as hard as his Vice-Captain to form any words as she repeatedly rubbed into him. Suddenly he felt fire shoot against his skin and all he wanted was to remove every inch of clothing from not only himself but Rangiku and his hands shoved the haori down off of her shoulders and grabbed at the tie that held up her pants, ripping it from her waist.

"Wow...impatient are we? Two can play at that game!" She reached for his own tie, pulling at it until it came undone in her hands, and she pulled down his pants in one swift motion, freeing his member from its confines. As Toushirou helped her out of her own bottoms she was finally naked, positioning herself just at the tip, but before she moved any more, Rangiku looked to her Captain with half lidded blue eyes and he was captivated as he steadied her hips with his hands.

"Once this happens, Taicho...things are going to change between us. How do you feel about that?" She searched his eyes for any doubt or acceptance, and he simply grinned at her.

"Well _you're_ the one that started it, Matsumoto." He noted, kneading the flesh of her hips between his fingers as he licked at the pert nipples that dangled in front of his face.

"Well _you're_ the one that had to get all tall and manly looking on me, _Toshi…_"

"So I was right!" Toushirou exclaimed, causing his Vice-Captain to look at him quizzically for the first time that evening. "You _were_ just trying to get to me...you didn't care about any movie at all, did you?"

Rangiku blushed, rolled her eyes playfully and smiled. "That's not _entirely _true...I've always wanted to spend time with you, Taicho...but you never wanted to, and when you got all sexy on me those motives changed a little...I admit it." She brought her face closer to his, her breasts resting under his chin as she nipped at his nose and cheeks. "So are you saying you want to stop then?"

Toushirou didn't answer with words. Instead in one swift motion he stole her lips and moved her body down onto his shaft which had gone on neglected for long enough that night. She mewled into the kiss and bucked her hips in tune with his hesitant ones, because despite the surge of confidence Toushirou was still someone who had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. By the time they had gotten their rhythm and Rangiku moaned with every thrust, he was sure of himself, doing his best to keep up with her movements. He could feel the pressure welling up inside of him, knowing that he was going to explode at any second and he stopped moving just to get his bearings.

Rangiku opened her eyes, her vision cloudy as she brought her head down to his, breathing heavily. "You can't stop, Toshi...I'm so close...so close!" She began to move on her own, rising and falling against his manhood; pleasure coursed through her veins.

She wasn't the only one getting something out of that movement. The feeling of her inner walls clenching around his penis as she moved swiftly up and down brought on a whole other sensation that surged through Toushirou's body and he cried out, palming her breasts in retaliation.

"That feels so…" He exhaled; his hands and legs almost going numb as she continued and he felt his climax approaching quickly. He took in one more sharp breath before finally letting go. "_Rangiku_!" Toushirou panted, and his world went white; his head fell back against the futon.

Rangiku was too lost in her own overwhelming pleasure to respond with anything but a moan, but she found his pleasured exclamation of her name to be just what she needed to reach her nirvana and she did, crying out his name as well while she rode out her orgasm; her head crashed into his neck, and her hands gripped the futon behind his head while she gasped for air.

"Hey..." Rangiku whispered, peppering soft kisses along her captain's neck as she tried to rouse him, "Are you OK?" Toushirou slowly opened his eyes, still overwhelmed by his orgasm, which he mentally noted was stronger and definitely better than any he'd ever felt by pleasuring himself. When he saw his lieutenant looking upon him with worry in her beautiful blue eyes he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Matsumoto" He replied breathlessly, bringing her in for a kiss. She broke from his lips with a pop! and smirked.

"So we're back to Matsumoto now, is it?" She challenged, pushing herself upward with her hands firmly on his chest. Rangiku glanced behind her, noting the fuzzy television screen. "Oh look! We missed the movie, and I was so looking forward to seeing how it ended!"

"Why do I find that a little hard to believe, Mats…I mean…_Rangiku?"_ He challenged back; his teal eyes shining with mirth. "You mean to say you had no intention of any of this happening?" Toushirou wiggled his finger to emphasize the two of them and their position on the futon.

"Well…" Rangiku giggled, lowering her head onto Toushirou's abdomen, licking her way up to his chest. "This _was_ kind of more fun, you're definitely more relaxed than before…and we can always watch the movie another time…" She kissed his chin "…that is of course, if you would want to…"

His response to her suggestion and ministrations were once again evident by what she felt re-rising between her thighs and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he stole her lips with an exhale.

"_Yes…" _Toushirou groaned into her, and his eyes rolled back into his head as Rangiku began picking up her pace.

"_But who says we have to watch anything?"_ He added mentally before his world went white once again with pleasure; the TV still fuzzy behind them.

From that moment on, Toushirou decided that maybe watching movies with Rangiku wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
